


Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Спенсер давно не рисовал, а потом его посетила Муза. Точнее, Муз.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — рисование одного партнёра другим

— Не шевелись, — говорит Спенсер, едва Хотч открывает глаза. Он видит, как напрягаются мышцы рук и пресса, будто тот готовится или к побегу, или к драке, потому поспешно добавляет: — Смажешь мне всю картину.

Хотч сонно и недоуменно моргает, а затем переводит взгляд на планшетку в руках Спенсера.

— Что ты делаешь?

— А на что это похоже? — дразнится Спенсер и поднимает зажатый в пальцах карандаш повыше. — Я тебя рисую. Потому, будь добр, закрой глаза и рот, чтобы мне не пришлось переносить твоё лицо по памяти.

— А ты бы смог? — спрашивает Хотч с не меньшим ехидством, но послушно зажмуривается.

— Без проблем. А теперь — рот. И приблизь руку к бедру, — командует Спенсер и снова склоняется над планшеткой.

Он так давно не рисовал… Работа, подготовка к выступлению на научной конференции, новые отношения, которые, если не занимали всё его время, то все мысли — точно. Кроме того, уход Эмили из команды буквально выбил почву из-под ног, и в редкие моменты, когда желание рисовать всё же посещало Спенсера, он не мог сделать ни штриха. Что-то внутри надломилось, и его больше не тянуло к творчеству так, как раньше.

Однако проснувшись сегодня утром, Спенсер ощутил то, что люди, наверное, называют вдохновением. Хотч — тёплый, домашний, со всклокоченными волосами и следами от подушки на лице, — спал так умиротворённо и совершенно, что руки Спенсера сами потянулись к листу плотной бумаги и карандашу. Он пододвинул кресло к кровати и уселся в него, но даже с такого ракурса ему открывался до неприличия скромный обзор. Потому, с секунду поколебавшись, Спенсер осторожно потянул за край покрывала, обнажив тело Хотча чуть ниже пояса.

— Ещё долго? — бормочет Хотч, но Спенсер не слышит в его голосе недовольства. 

Он стирает лишние линии жёстким ластиком, придирчивым взглядом осматривает полученный результат и лишь потом отвечает:

— Ты куда-то торопишься?

Спенсер прекрасно знает, что нет, но каждый раз, когда Хотч встаёт с постели сразу же после пробуждения, на короткий миг он весь сжимается от мысли, что тот уйдёт. 

— Не сказать, что тороплюсь, но вечером мы выпили пиво, и теперь оно зовёт, сам понимаешь в каком направлении, — весело отзывается Хотч, и Спенсер вздыхает.

— А ты не мог бы не портить момент такими прозаическими мелочами? Я почти заканчиваю новую «Мону Лизу» двадцать первого века.

Хотч не открывает глаз, но смешно морщится и беззвучно смеётся, и Спенсер даже жалеет, что эта улыбка никак не вписывается в общее настроение рисунка.

— Я польщён таким сравнением.

— Может, это я сравнил _себя_ с Да Винчи? — фыркает Спенсер в ответ. — Хотя что-то от Джоконды в тебе действительно есть. Например, загадочная улыбка. — Хотч открывает глаза и возмущённо хмурится, но Спенсер, абсолютно не впечатленный его показным недовольством, добавляет: — Или вот этот взгляд, который следит за каждым, стоящим в комнате. 

— А брови? 

— Брови можно выщипать, — отмахивается Спенсер и с трудом сдерживает улыбку, видя шок на лице Хотча. Вместо этого он удобно размещает планшетку и вновь берётся за карандаш.

Контур тела вырисовывается за несколько минут (Спенсер вправду изучил Хотча так, что может переносить его образ по памяти?), и он переходит к лицу. Делает набросок высокого лба, прореживает плоской стороной карандаша смольные волосы, с невыносимой нежностью срисовывает закрытые глаза, которые мысленно обещает запечатлеть в макростиле. Аккуратными линиями Спенсер очерчивает подбородок, который так любит выцеловывать в те ночи, когда Хотч не против оказаться снизу, и без капли стеснения растушёвывает пальцем пятнышко засоса, оставленного под челюстью.

Ему становится смешно от собственной хаотичности: только что рисовал фигуру, затем переключился на лицо и вот опять соблазняется и переходит вниз, к крепкой шее. Спенсер не позволяет себе углубиться в мысли о том, как раньше художникам удавалось оставаться равнодушными к своим натурщикам — он слишком сосредоточен на ключицах и родинках под ними. Карандаш, словно заколдованный, наносит на бумагу плоские ореолы сосков, очерчивает мускулы груди и после секундной паузы картографирует паутину шрамов. Спенсер не хочет приукрашивать, к тому же, эта часть Хотча тоже кажется ему абсолютно прекрасной. Возможно, рисунок докажет это и самому Хотчу? 

Мерное дыхание говорит Спенсеру, что тот, кажется, вновь уснул, и его это вполне устраивает. Да, он очень бессовестный портретист, который не любит заморачиваться лишний раз. 

Резкими движениями обводя овал лица, Спенсер ненароком интересуется:

— Ты спишь?

— А нужно? — следует незамедлительный ответ, и Хотч открывает глаза. Спенсер хочет поворчать на него, но не находит повода — лицо ведь уже нарисовано. Он усмехается и набрасывает тонкие губы кончиком стержня, испытывая почти странное желание коснуться их своими.

Сколько известных художников были _влюблены_ в своих натурщиков?

— Я закончу минут через пятнадцать. Можешь смотреть и болтать, — разрешает Спенсер и отводит руку, оценивая фронт работ. В животе вспыхивает искорка от мысли, что ему осталось нарисовать нижнюю часть туловища, практически не прикрытую одеялом. С профессиональной отстраненностью Спенсер чертит контур мощных бёдер, делает акцент на тазовых косточках, наводит выпирающие мышцы — пробежки определённо делают своё дело, — а потом стопорится о…

— Леонардо, неужели вы покраснели? — тянет Хотч и весело сверкает глазами. 

Спенсер прочищает горло, поправляет на себе пижамные штаны и качает головой.

— Аарон, в моих руках — страшное оружие, которое…

— Может наделить меня достоинством греческого бога? 

Грудной смех Хотча заставляет Спенсера задумчиво прищурится.

— Заманчивое предложение. Но я не способен на такую низость. А теперь не отвлекай — я не хочу испортить лучшую часть тебя.

— А как же душа? — деланно обиженно вздыхает Хотч.

— Отражение души — глаза, а я начинал рисовать тебя спящим. Лучше бы заканчивал тоже.

— Ты язвишь, потому что боишься, что мне не понравится, да? — неожиданно спрашивает Хотч.

Спенсера будто бьют под дых. Он ничего не отвечает: дорисовывает мягкий член, обрамляя его завитками лобковых волос, тонкими штрихами наводит длинные ноги, укрытые покрывалом, добавляет несколько морщинок — любимых морщинок — на лицо, ставит точечку родинки на правой щеке, растирает пальцем сгустки серого, которые начинают отбрасывать на бумаге тени… И замирает. Его затапливает всепоглощающая паника, и Спенсер с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разорвать собственный рисунок.

Хотчу не понравится. Пропорции неправильные, передача оттенков неправильная, а ещё он налажал с чертами лица. Господи, Хотч _не должен_ это видеть!

— Можно? — учтиво спрашивает Хотч и берёт кончик листа. Спенсер прикусывает губу и заставляет пальцы разжаться, хотя ему невыносимо сильно хочется неловко дёрнуть рукой и испортить «шедевр».

Хотч опирается об спинку кровати и кладёт рисунок себе на колени. Спенсер отводит взгляд и начинает исподтишка посматривать на дверь спальни — может, ещё не поздно сбежать? Однако он в который раз борется с деструктивными желаниями и вместо этого пересаживается из кресла на кровать рядом с Хотчем, кладя голову ему на плечо. 

Хотч молчит. Долго молчит. Катастрофически долго молчит и только водит кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности бумаги.

— Нравится? — наконец спрашивает Спенсер высоким голосом. Он начинает выводить узоры на бедре Хотча и только спустя пару мгновений осознаёт, что оставляет на бледной коже серые следы от карандаша. Хотч сглатывает и переводит на него взгляд так медленно, будто оторваться от рисунка ему физически больно.

— Я никогда бы в жизни не поверил, что ты _так_ потрясающе рисуешь, если бы не увидел сам. Но неужели я действительно такой… красивый?

Спенсер неверяще хлопает глазами, а потом начинает смеяться. Он не хочет, чтобы Хотч воспринял это как издёвку, но облегчение кружит голову покруче шампанского. Вместо ответа Спенсер лезет в прикроватную тумбочку и достаёт оттуда потрёпанный блокнот. Он переворачивает первые страниц тридцать и вручает его Хотчу.

— Я нарисовал тебя впервые на четвертую неделю работы в ОПА. Ты тогда уснул в кресле напротив меня, а мне просто нечем было заняться. Потом я улучил ещё один момент, потом ещё и ещё. Ты оказался самым интересным для оттачивания техники, хоть я и пытался рисовать других, — мягко сообщает Спенсер, листая страницу за страницей. — Где-то между двадцать восьмым и двадцать девятым рисунком я понял, что влюбился в тебя.

Хотч усмехается и качает головой, будто не верит сказанному, и впивается взглядом в очередной рисунок. Спенсер скашивает глаза вниз и вздыхает. Этот он нарисовал после Джорджии, когда срочно нужно было перевести мысли в другое русло, а ещё лучше — от них избавиться. А следующий, наполовину залитый кофе — когда Хотч был в шаге от того, чтобы обо всём узнать. 

Хотч останавливается за два рисунка до того, в который Спенсер впервые осмелился вплести фантазии из головы. 

— Кто-то знал?

— Насчёт того, что я умею рисовать, или насчёт нас? В любом случае, ответ один — Эмили. Никто не листал дальше парочки моих карикатур, но она однажды от нечего делать просмотрела весь блокнот.

— И что она сказала? — Хотч наконец отводит взгляд и смотрит восхищённо-заинтригованно, и Спенсер чувствует, как превращается в желе.

— Что у меня есть талант. Огромный талант, если цитировать дословно. Что мы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе. А ещё какую-то чушь про француженок.

— «Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок»?

Спенсер чешет кончик носа и кивает:

— Это какая-то отсылка к поп-культуре, которую я не понял, да? 

Хотч смеётся и невесомо целует его в висок.

— Это поправимо. Я могу забрать рисунок себе? — спрашивает он неожиданно серьёзно, почти официально.

— Конечно. Только дай я оставлю роспись, — улыбается Спенсер.

Он ставит свой автограф — первый в жизни? — и дату в углу рисунка, когда Хотч, коварно ухмыляясь, целует его в шею.

— Я думал, ты оставишь роспись на мне. Например, здесь, — он указывает на свою шею и по-кошачьи плавно откидывается на подушки, глядя на Спенсера из-под полуприкрытых век.

Нависая над Хотчем и впитывая ртом дрожь его тела, Спенсер думает о том, не были ли все известные художники евнухами. 

Потому что, ей-богу, с такими натурщиками никакой выдержки не хватит.


End file.
